


Resisting Arrest

by mamasweets89



Series: Yato' House Event Entries [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up characters, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, HEAVY Degredation, Handcuffs, I can't tell you how many times I used the word Slut and Whore, I have no regrets, I'm gonna go bottom drop now..., I'm not sorry, Impact Play, Mentions of Prostitution, PWP, Police Detective, Police Officer Sawamura Daichi, Reassuring love, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Size Kink, Top Drop Care, Yagami Yato Writing Event Entry, aftercare included, aftercare is important!, all consensual, belt, degredation, officer daichi, sir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamasweets89/pseuds/mamasweets89
Summary: No one is above the law. Criminals have to face justice and consequences. Sometimes, the law has to be taken into our own hands....Entry for the Yato's House Writing Event: October 2020 "Professional Uniforms"Discord Name: MamaSweets <3~*~Not intended for immature audiences, you must be 18 or older and mentally mature to enjoy. Don't like, don't read. The author is not responsible for your sense of comfort and your preferences. This is purely fiction and meant as a form of entertainment only.~*~
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Series: Yato' House Event Entries [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989748
Comments: 15
Kudos: 83
Collections: Yagami Yato Fanfic Event: October 2020





	Resisting Arrest

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe, yeah did I go heavy on the slut calling? Yes. 
> 
> Do I regret it? Fuck no. 
> 
> Daddy Daichi is literally everything. 
> 
> This is dedicated to the brand new server, Yato's House and all of our old and new members! Welcome Home! 
> 
> Thank you for loving us all and allowing us to welcome you into this new community!

You wrapped your long coat around you tighter, the crisp chill of the October air bit at your skin, making it crawl with goosebumps. The coat may have been long, but it was thin and the temperature seeped right through it. Your hair and makeup were done, but your lipstick was smudged from you pressing your lips together to keep your teeth from chattering. The tiny dress you wore underneath barely covered your entire body and your ankles were beginning to ache from bouncing back forth on your heels in your four-inch stilettos. You held your coat against your body with your arms crossed under your bust, you wanted to go home already. 

It had been a boring evening and you were tired, hungry and your aching joints were giving you issues. You paced back and forth on the sidewalk, hoping that the little movement would keep the blood flowing to warm your frigid body. You reached for your phone in your pocket to check the time. It was well past midnight and you were over it, you were standing out there for hours and were now past the point of feeling uncomfortable. You pulled out your cellphone to check the time, groaning seeing how late...how  _ early _ in the morning it was now. You stuffed your phone back into your pocket and began to walk away from the corner. Your brows furrowed and lips formed into a frown, you fought the pissed-off tears that wanted to fall

You walked for several minutes away from the main road, wishing you didn’t have to wear these shitty shoes, you treaded carefully so you wouldn’t roll your ankles as you headed to your car parked down the street. This fucking sucked. It was supposed to be a productive evening, and yet nothing. Not a single thing happened all night! When you could have been at home, nesting on the couch in your new pajama onesie with a large bowl of popcorn mixed with peanut M&Ms, binge-watching your current Netflix obsession. 

"Hmph, this fucking blows…” You grumbled to yourself.

As you walked by an alleyway, you were suddenly blinded by the high-lights of a car. It spooked you, making you squeal suddenly and sheathed your eyes from being blinded. It was hard to tell who the hell was being such a dickwad, until the lights dimmed a bit. An unmarked police unit sat in the alleyway, and the door opened on the driver’s side. A tall brunette with the cockiest of smirks stepped out and leaned against his car. 

“Pretty late, isn’t it?” His voice was like Honey Jack on the rocks, smooth and warmed you from the inside out. “What’s a pretty lady like you walkin’ the boulevard?” He gave you a wink. 

You looked him up and down, the undercover unit entailing this was an officer of the law, yet he wasn’t dressed in the traditional blue uniform. He wore a black suit with a white button-down complete with a black-tie. As he leaned against his elbow on the roof of the car, you could spot the shoulder holster strapped around his body. He was sinfully gorgeous, tall and his smile could make any pair of panties burst into flames. 

“Well, it’s not really any of your business, Officer. But I’m heading back to my car I parked down this way.” You held your head high and tried to be as respectful as possible. 

“Heh, I beg to differ as this is part of my beat, it’s my job to see the citizens are doing alright.”

You felt at unease under his stare, your brain telling you to keep walking as you were not doing anything wrong, but your body plastered you to your spot, why couldn’t you move? “I’m fine. I’m heading home, thank you for your concern.” You said as you began to walk away

“Busy night? How much did you make?” His voice dripped condescendingly, those dark brown orbs turning sly like a cat. 

“Excuse you?” You felt your rage rise in your throat. 

“Did you make your goal tonight? Judging by your lipstick, Dumplin, you didn’t have to suck anyone off tonight.” He chuckled deep in his chest, and if you weren’t so offended by his comment, you’d find it attractive.

“Are you calling me a hooker?” You turned to him now, finding your courage, and approached him, your heels clicking on the cement ground. He stood several inches taller than you, even in your shoes. “Where do you get the gall?! Who do you think you are?!”

He found your annoyance amusing, like a parakeet ruffling their feathers because they were angry. He found you cute as your face flushed red and you practically stomped your foot like a child. He reached into his back pocket, pulling out his badge and ID case, “Detective Sawamura Daichi. Special Investigations Unit.”

You looked at his badge closer, then up at him smirking down at you. His cockiness irked you, making you want to bite back. Even though...his assumptions were correct. 

“You can’t prove anything, I was just walking back to my car. I haven’t done anything wrong.” You hugged your coat tighter to your curvy frame, your body beginning to shiver not just from the chill, but your Fight-or-Flight kicking in. 

“I beg to differ, Dumplin.” Reaching into his jacket he pulled out his notepad and flipped to his most recent entry. “According to dispatch, you match the description that one of the local businesses called in, where they watched you turn your slutty tricks on that very corner. Not to mention the shop as already shown me the security cameras…”

Your face fell, looking side to side you couldn’t face him, his very demeanor was sure of himself, you gathered another dose of confidence, “How can you even be sure it was me? You know I’m not the only person who frequents this shopping center. What if I was just waiting for my date?” 

Daichi laughed maliciously then, reaching into his jacket pocket once again, he pulled out two folded pieces of paper. As he unraveled them completely and turned them to you, a photograph enlarged of yourself on the corner leaning into the window of someone’s car and the other of you counting a small wad of bills. Your blood ran cold, fuck...fuck..fuck.

“You always make your dates pay  _ you? _ ” He knew he’d caught you, and you knew as well. You bit your lip nervously as you finally looked up at him in his dark brown eyes. Sadistic fuck. 

“Look, you don’t understand..” You began, your tone was muffled and embarrassed. 

“Listen, it doesn’t matter to me what you do for a living, Dumplin. But the law is the law, neither of us are above it.” He folded the pictures back up and slipped them into his pocket. “But unfortunately, your life choices are now my problem.”

“Stop calling me that…I have a name you know.” You pouted.

“Too personable. If I called you by name, that would mean I cared,” That hurt, more than it should have.

“I’m still a human being…”

“Who made a decision and now has to face the consequences. So you made a mistake, now learn from it. Listen, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, regardless, I need to take you in cuffs.” Officer Daichi pulled out a shiny pair of handcuffs, dangling them in your face on a hooked finger. 

“Wait…” You reached out, your hand instinctively reached for his. Both your eyes widened as you gazed into each other’s eyes. His hand was warm under your touch, where your hands were cold as ice. 

“Did you...just put your hand on an officer, Dumplin?” Low and menacing, why did it suddenly excite you? You should be terrified. 

“O-Officer, I’m so..” He cut you off.

“Step over here…” He wagged his fingers to you and walked to the back of his car. You reluctantly followed him, now you really fucked up. Even though you didn’t mean it in a harmful manner, you still touched him. 

“Hands on the trunk,” He pointed to his car, eyes narrowed and angry. Your blood ran cold and you did as you were told, already in deep water, it was best that you obeyed his orders. He walked past you to switch off his car headlights as you leaned against his trunk, bracing yourself on your hands. Your coat hung open, revealing the tiniest and tightest silver sequined dress he’d ever seen. With you bent slightly over, he could see down your dress, your full breasts on display for him. Stalking back to you, he stood behind you. 

“I knew you probably had a good reason for hooking yourself on the corner Dumplin. But it didn’t occur to me that you were just a dumb slut who dares to put their hand on an officer.” You flinched at his harsh words, biting your lip to keep from whimpering. 

“Officer please, I didn’t mean…” he stopped you short, landing a hard crack against your ass making you shriek. He closed the distance between you two, his face close to your ear as his hot breath tickled your skin. 

“I can see that no justice system is going to make you learn your lesson, Dumplin. I’ll just see to it that you are never seen on this street again. Or any other corner for that matter.” He snarled into your ear, his tongue lapping out to trace the shell of it. Your mouth dropped as you gasped, pressing your thighs together, your body reacting in a way that it shouldn’t be. 

“I swear! I swear I won’t anymore!” You felt the sting of tears burn your eyes, you refused to let them fall though, you were still a strong independent woman. 

Daichi’s hand cupped your ass and slowly ran it up the length of your back, over the swell of your hips, up your spine, and to your neck where he took a handful of your hair, tilting your head back to make you look up at him. His brown orbs looked down at you, wickedness behind them, and an evil grin plastered across his handsome face. 

“You know, I rather like hearing you beg. Is that one of your services, whore? Do you beg like a good little slut for your customers to fuck you like their dirty cumsock? I bet you do…”

Your eyes widened at his words, was an officer even allowed to say such horrible things? Why did it make your body quiver and worst of all, your panties wet? You bit your lip again, nervousness settling in you. He raised his free hand to pull your lip free from your teeth. 

“Now, now Dumplin. Don’t go and ruin that pretty color on your lips. Be a good girl, and I’ll ruin it for you.” The whimper that escaped from your lips was inhuman. Your eyes darted from his eyes to his lips, you licked yours subconsciously. 

Daichi’s brows raised, he laughed deeply as his hand went to rest on your chin now, holding it to keep you from looking away, all you could do was stare straight back at him. “You didn’t like that idea now, did you? You like the idea of this officer reforming you?”

You hated yourself for how your body was reacting to his words, his looks….the power he possessed. He had every intention of breaking you, and you had every intention of letting him. 

“Please don’t take me in..” Your voice was barely a whisper, at this point you’d do anything not to be taken into the station. 

“If you be a good little tramp for me, I won’t have to. But, that all depends on you, Dumplin.” He closed the gap between your faces then, his lips feathering across yours. You gasped, your lips falling open wanting to taste. Daichi ghosted his touch over you, barely allowing you to feel anything. His tongue darted out to flick your upper lip. Your stomach fluttered at the sensation, so sexy and so taunting, you wanted him to claim your lips as his. 

“Take your coat off.” He instructed you, letting your chin go but his one hand remained in your hair. 

You stood slightly to slide your jacket off your frame. The sequined dress shimmered even in the dark, Daichi could see how tight the material was as it stretched across your plump frame. Delicious hips, a round ass, as well as full breasts that bounced freely in the material. You wore no bra, your nipples hardened by the brisk chill in the air. Daichi palmed you through your dress, making you hiss in a breath at the sudden contact. His thumb found your aching nipple, circling it through the dress it caused an electric shock of pleasure to shoot down to your sex. He teased and tortured you relentlessly, giving your nipple a harsh pinch making you yelp from the pain. 

Cocking a brow, he watched you react to his ministrations, testing a theory, he went for your other breast, immediately attaching to the nipple he pinched it roughly, tugging on it for good measure. The moan that fell from your lips made his cock spring to life instantly.

“So, you  _ are _ a slut for pain. Isn’t that interesting,” His brain ran a mile a minute, you’d never seen such a chaotic and terrifying look in someone’s gaze before. He whipped you around suddenly, lifting you off the ground to sit on the trunk of his cruiser, pulling down the collar of your dress forcefully, tearing the thin straps over your shoulders in the process. Your breasts hung free, the cold air hitting you like tiny needles, nipples peaked firmly and wrinkled. He gave one a light smack, making you jump from the impact. 

“Tell me, Dumplin. If I were to bite these nipples,” He flicked them both with his thumbs, making your pussy ache. “Bite them until they were black and blue,” He began to sporadically pinch them between his thumbs and forefingers in a quick motion, your mouth fell open from the pleasure, your body flushing from his teasing. 

“Please...please..” You moaned as he continued to torment your nipples. So hard and sensitive under his hot touch. You wanted more,  _ needed  _ more. 

“Or what if I bit you all over, leaving my mark all over that disgustingly, trampy body of yours. Make you my whore? Maybe leave a welt or two from a good whipping?” You hated that him calling you these filthy things turned you on, you hated it that it turned him on as well. Hated that you wanted him buried deep inside you, wrecking your insides while calling you his whore and defiling you in every possible way.

“You...you can’t, ah fuck!” You threw your head back as Daichi’s teeth latched on and gave the stiff peak a quick nibble. Your hand came up to bury in his hair, gripping him as his tongue lapped at your swollen bud, your breathing turned ragged. 

“Oh, but I’m going to. And there’s not a whole lot you can do to stop me, Dumplin.” His tongue swirled over your nipple, listening to the desperate mewls you made as he lapped at you. “Not like you’ll want me to,” He laughed.

Your panties were soaked through by now, pressing your thighs together looking for that friction to release you. Daichi let your nipple go with a loud pop of his mouth, leaving your skin red and drenched with his spit. He noticed your thighs rubbing together and pushed them apart with his body, making you open your legs wide for him to stand in between them. Your dress rode up, exposing your drenched sex, the dark spot on your panties noticeable even now. Daichi inhaled deeply through his nose, picking up the scent of your arousal, his cock twitched against your inner thigh.

“Don’t be greedy now, I’m not here to please you, you’re  _ my _ cocksleeve tonight, remember.” He swatted your clothed pussy, the slight impact hitting your clit making you suck in a deep, guttural breath. Fuck, you needed more of that.

“I just….need you.” How pathetic of you to admit that so easily.

“You like me calling you that? Are you getting off to the idea of being used as a dirty fuck toy by an officer, only to be tossed aside afterward like garbage?” Daichi began to slide his jacket off his body, dropping it to the ground just below your feet and unfastening the buttons on his cuffs, rolling the sleeves up his elbows, his pistol holster still strapped on his body, and loosening his tie. “How will you pleasure me?”

“I..uh,” You tried to think on the spot, your body so wound up and aroused it clouded your mind. Daichi gave your cheek a gentle swat, bringing you back to focus. “Cock! I want to suck you off!” You blurted out. 

“Good answer, Dumplin.” The evil sneer spread across his face made your stomach tie in knots. He motioned for you to kneel to the ground, you landed carefully on the balls of your feet before lowering yourself down to sit on your legs. Looking up at him, eyes wide and glossed over with lust. 

“Fuck, I can get used to that,” He groaned as he reached for his belt, undoing it quickly and sliding the sleek leather strap from his trousers, tossing it over his shoulder. The zipper of his pants slid down easily, reaching inside to free his aching cock. Your eyes bugged out at his massive size, you knew it was rare for a man to be so big, thick in girth and his length made you nervous, your cervix already protesting. 

“Officer..” You spoke sweetly, Daichi reaching down to lift your chin so that he could look down on you further. 

“Sir…” He corrected you.

“Sir...I..I.” You were at a loss for words. “I don’t think I…”

“Are you saying you can’t handle this? Aren’t you the professional? You don’t want to disappoint your customer now, do you?” He took the base of his erection, smacking your face with it. The bead of pre that had formed on the head smeared on your cheek, you reached up to wipe it away with your thumb. Looking up at him as you stuck your tongue out to clean your thumb, he groaned as he watched you, your eyes speaking to him to go ahead and destroy your esophagus. You opened your mouth to him, his thick cock sliding into your wet mouth with ease. He pressed you forward, the head of his cock touching the back of your throat and you didn’t even flinch. Daichi let out a broken groan, how hot your mouth was surrounding his length, the ease of how you were able to take him balls deep without so much as a peep. He began to slowly thrust his cock into your face, your hand coming up to help assist with his strokes.

“Jesus fucking Christ!” He threw his head back, his groans echoing in the alleyway. 

“Ah, yeah! Such a good little cock sucker. Fuck,” Daichi hissed through his teeth as your tongue swirled over his swollen head, your fist twisting around his shaft causing his muscles to tense. His hips bucked roughly against you, you felt yourself swell with a sense of pride and accomplishment. You mewled with him in your mouth, looking up at him with your doe eyes, mouth agape and wrapped around him, Daichi moaned loudly as he watched you take his cock. “You going to take my cum like a good girl? Not going to spill a drop, right?”

You widened your jaw further as Daichi began to face fuck you vigorously. His moans turned to snarls and groans as he held your head with both hands keeping you still. His cock ramming into the back of your throat, you were worried he may bruise you. You reached up to hold onto his arms, the unflattering gasping noises you made as you tried to breathe while taking him in your throat. Your eyes shut tight, watering and preventing you from being able to see clearly. Daichi tilted your head up slightly, “Hey!” 

His aggressive snarl made you open your eyes to look at him as he slowed momentarily, “Look at me while I face-fuck you. I like to see the tears in your eyes as I destroy your throat…”

Your eyes welled further as you allowed the tears to fall freely, his thrusts picking up in pace again. You didn’t dare look away from him, his face contorted in so much pleasure that he looked as if he was in pain. 

“Yeah, yeah, Good slut. Good fucking little  **_slut_ ** ! Swallow me! Fuck! Fuck! Cumming!” Daichi roared as he came hard down your throat, hot spurts of his seed hitting your tonsils as you began to sputter and cough, choking for air. Your body shook from lack of oxygen, your hands hitting his arms to signal for him to let you go. As his orgasm settled he pulled out of your mouth, you fell forward to the ground, coughing and still gasping to breathe. Your body shook as you tried to settle yourself from the intense assault on your mouth.

“Get up!” He sounded angry, you weren’t able to focus clearly, your body still writhing on the ground. You reached a hand up, looking for any assistance. He grasped your hand and helped pull you up. You leaned against his body for support, toned, and muscular you could feel through his clothing. You lifted your face to look up at him, eyes foggy and cheeks stained with your tears. He shook his head in disappointment, wiping his thumb on the corner of your lips, a dollop of his cum now coating his skin, “I thought I said to not spill a drop.”

His hand found your neck then, making you walk backward to press against the harsh cement wall, your eyes rolled back into your head as the second wave of lost oxygen started to hit you. He was ruthless and mean, and you were stupid for wanting more of his torture.

“Looks like I am going to have to teach you an entirely new lesson, Dumplin.” He reached for the cuffs he stored in his pocket, clipping one on your wrist. He lifted both your arms above your head, noticing a metal bar just in reach of your height. He wrapped your arms around the bar and clipped the final cuff to your free wrist, trapping you like a hung piece of meat. Your tippy toes were just barely touching the ground and the metal digging into your wrists was already causing you discomfort. 

Daichi gathered his belt in his hand, folding it in half, and holding it by the ends, he turned your body so that your backside was visible to him. You wore a simple black thong, your ass cheeks exposed as he lifted your dress higher above your waist. He caressed the leather against your cheek, making you shiver against the smooth material. His hand went back and laid a crack to your ass with the belt, your scream echoed in the alleyway. Daichi brought his hand up to the red mark already forming on your beautiful skin, massaging the area that was growing steadily warmer, a welt forming under his hand.

He leaned close to your ear, his hot breath tickling your skin, your body engulfing in goosebumps, “You have the right to remain silent….” He laid another smack of his belt to your ass. 

“Anything you say, or do, can be used against you….” His tone was lethal and thick with arousal. Daichi wanted nothing more than to teach you your lesson over the hood of his cruiser, but watching you writhe under him was intoxicating, addictive. The unnatural wails of pleasure and pain you produced made his cock ache for more. He wanted to annihilate you. As he read you your rights, it only caused you to moan so desperately, your pussy clenching every time he struck you with his belt. Everything you felt was overwhelmingly sensual, evil and you were greedy for all of it. 

“Ngh...please,” You bit your lip in frustration.

“You want more, Dumplin?” He growled through his teeth, he finally captured your lips with his, forcing his tongue into your mouth to taste you. So sweet and captivating, he swallowed your moans. His mind began to swirl and fog up, your lips were so soft against his, he broke away pressing his forehead to yours. “Tell me, say you want more.”

“Sir...please, I need more.” He could listen to you beg so pathetically all the time, it fueled the domineering energy within his soul. To claim and take what was rightfully his. 

“Hold on tight, Dumplin,” He snagged one final kiss as he lifted you effortlessly, your legs over his shoulders, his face so close to your cunt. You were able to adjust your arms a bit above you, still cuffed to the bar. Daichi tore the thin fabric of your thong off your body, revealing to him the slick folds of your sex. He stifled a moan as your scent filled his senses, his mouth watering for a lick. Nuzzling your folds with his nose he allowed your very essence to coat his face, his nose nudging your clit causing you to squirm. Your ankles locked and thighs gripped his head as he began to lap your juices with his tongue. Your very soul left your body as you gasped, his hot tongue teasing and torturing you. Suckling and nipping at your clit, you cried out from the intensity, God you needed to feel full. 

“Sir! I need! I gotta! Oh, God please!” 

Daichi smirked against you as his tongue slid into your aching hole, your eyes widened at the sudden sensation as it wiggled inside you, playing against the most tender spot. Daichi reached his hand around from holding your backside, his thumb finding your clit and stroking it in time with his tongue’s movements. Your moans turned to desperate cries as you ground your pussy into his face, riding his tongue and thumb chasing after that release. 

“Oh! Sir, so good! Oh, fuck!” 

“Go ahead, slut. Cum, cum for your superior!” His growls vibrated against you, his thumb picking up pace as he brought you to your first orgasm. Crying and wailing, your body feeling as it was floating and falling at the same time. Daichi drank from you, his chin drenched and his tongue unrelenting. He refused to stop as he brought you to another orgasm immediately, then another...and then another. Your desperate sobs wanting him to stop overstimulating only pressed him on further, fresh tears streaming down your weathered face.

He slowly and carefully unhooked your legs from around his neck, lowering you down so they wrapped around his waist then. Your head hung backward, back arched as you rode the euphoric sensations. He grabbed your chin with his entire hand, bringing you to look at him dead in the eyes. Drool and tears stained your face, pupils dilated, he smiled maliciously. His cock rubbed against your naked bottom, you whimpered at his obscene size, there was no fucking way….

Wasting no time, he maneuvered your position so that his head was aimed at your entrance. Your walls were already clenching at the thought of that monstrosity filling you, destroying your insides, and claiming you. 

“Little slutty criminals like yourself, need special rehabilitation. The only way...ngh,” He slid his cock against your folds, the sticky juices of your previous orgasms coating his head, sending shocks of pleasure through his body. “The only way to make sure you  _ never _ walk these streets again is to ruin you for any other man’s cock. You’ll only want to be  _ my _ whore. No amount of cash would ever make you want another cock in you.” He positioned himself at your entrance and slowly started to sheath himself. Your gasps at just the size of the head made your body shiver. 

“It’s...you’re too big..” He stretched you out as he pushed further, even with several orgasms loosening and relaxing you, it still took your breath away. Inch by agonizing inch, he impaled you deeper. 

“Oh but you’re being such a good little cocksleeve, you take me so well,” sweat pooled on his forehead as he struggled to not slam entirely into you, torturing himself with how tight you were. He felt like a young man again, the sheer insertion and how hard you clenched around him was enough to make him want to cum deep in you. 

“Oooh, FUCK!” He grunted like an animal, finally losing his patience halfway, he slammed the rest of his length inside of you bottoming out completely. Both of your cries filled the alleyway, your bodies quivering. It felt uncomfortable for a moment, your walls adjusting to this feeling of being disgustingly stuffed. 

“S-Sir!” You were so weakened already. 

“Sweet, sweet Dumplin…baby girl….” He rested his forehead against your naked breasts to catch his breath. Slowly, he pulled out and thrust back into you, making you both gasp at the sensation. His pace began to build and ascend higher, the pain of his size turned to profound levels of pleasure, already so sensitive from before, you felt that familiar warm coil wind up tighter and tighter. As he pounded into you faster and harder, your cries became louder. 

“Oh, God! Oh, Daddy yes! Harder! Daddy, harder please!” Your mind was clouded with the intoxicating sensations surrounding you. You’ve lost all inhibitions, you didn’t care anymore about who he was and how you got here. All that mattered was the pleasure. 

“Yeah, you want Daddy to fuck that pussy? Take that disgusting cunt of yours and paint it mine? Yeah? Tell me, fucking tell Daddy what you want!” 

“Fuck me! Take me! Jesus fucking Christ!!” You held onto the bar above your head, the metal cuffs created craters in your wrists, yet you held on tight even though your arms had gone numb from the depleted blood flow. 

“Oh, I’ll fuck you! I’ll fucking destroy you, dirty fucking criminal slut! You’re nothing but a cheap whore! Taking this thick, police cock to make sure you don’t get your ass landed in jail! You repulsive little tramp!” Daichi began to lose his control, his head falling forward again as he assaulted your sex, his mouth finding your tits, biting and scraping his teeth everywhere, marking you. He found your nipple and bit down hard as he fucked you, causing you to orgasm immediately. Your body seized and convulsed as if you were possessed, the orgasm so intense that you saw stars.

“Just a pain slut. Fucking nasty, God it’s so good.” His pace never letting up, his release approaching. His hand finding your clit once again as he continued attacking all of your most sensitive spots. 

“Go on, whore! Cum on this cock again. Do it again, let me feel you!” He roared his command, your body once again obeying him as you came for the final time. Your juices squirting out against his stomach, your walls clenching him like a vice as his orgasm took over him. His moans primal and raw, his cock pulsating as he spilled his seed deep inside your hole. You began to sob as the orgasmic tides kept breaking against you. The look on your face, nothing but tears and snot dripping down as you bawled your eyes out from the overwhelming experience. Daichi’s breaths came out in ragged pants, sweat dripped down his face and soaked his shirt along with your essence. He managed to grab the key to the handcuffs, releasing you from their restraints. He wrapped your arms around his neck as you collapsed into his embrace, your sobs still wracking your entire body. He slowly pulled himself out of you, hissing at how sensitive and drained he was as well. Both of you a dripping mess, sticky, sweaty and overly spent. 

He opened the back of his cruiser and laid you down on the seat, pulling up the top of your dress to cover your breasts. You laid there limp and exhausted. Daichi disappeared to gather something from his trunk as well as his discarded jacket as well as yours. He returned to you, clothes rearranged properly, a fresh towel to cover you, and a water bottle that he kept a pack of in the back. 

“Do you want me to take you home?” His voice was gentle then, not wanting you to be any further over stimulated by him. You nodded meekly, not wanting to look at him just yet. He nodded his head as he gathered everything and got into the driver's seat, promising you he’d make sure your car was taken care of before driving off.

  
  
  
  


~*~

  
  
  


You woke up the next morning, your body completely sore and aching. Your head felt as if you had been drinking all night, and your mouth was dry and tasted of metal. You rolled over in bed, the sheets smelling of fabric softener and lavender, you buried yourself deeper into their luxurious haven. 

“Fucking hell…” You groaned as you held your head, the migraine taking its toll already. The sun shone brightly through your double doors that lead onto the balcony, wishing you had remembered to close the curtains when you got home last night. But after you were left alone again in the confines of your own home, you wanted to change immediately and go to bed. 

“Ah, you’re awake already?” A deep and cheery voice broke your attention, you rolled your head over to the side. Standing in the doorway, with a platter of food, orange juice, and pain meds, was Daichi. 

“The sun woke me up..” You grumbled. He came over to your side of the bed and set the tray at your feet. He leaned over and kissed your forehead lovingly before going to close the curtains. 

“I’m sorry, Dumplin. I didn’t think about them when I got home last night after dropping you off.”

“It’s okay, I think I may close my eyes for a little longer anyway.” You smiled sweetly up at your husband, reached up to cup his cheek you winced in pain. The still evident red marks and scratches on your wrist from last night were still tender. Daichi turned his face to kiss them tenderly, his comforting brown eyes smiling down lovingly at you. 

“I’m sorry if I went too hard on you last night, we uh…” He reached up to scratch the back of his head sheepishly. “Kinda went a little far last night.”

You giggled, “I don’t remember asking for your apology, my love.” You sat up slowly, your body protesting every single movement. Daichi opened the bottle of medicine and handed you a dose along with your juice. You swallowed them with a large gulp, draining half your glass of juice greedily. 

“Still though, I was horrible to you last night...the things I said..” He hung his head in shame. The two of you were very much into roleplay, and it had been your fantasy to be picked up by a handsome police officer. Lucky for you, you married one. 

You reached your hand up to cup his cheek, locking onto his guilt-ridden eyes, you smiled. “No, please don’t. Last night was…..incredible.” You leaned to tenderly kiss his lips. He sucked in a breath as you kissed him reassuringly, his hand lovingly rubbing your thigh. 

“You know I don’t think of you that way, right? I adore you so much..” He leaned his forehead against you, the love he felt for you had always been so strong, the day you two met in college he fell head-over-heels. 

“You’ve never given me a reason to doubt you.” You kissed again, longer and more passionately. You winced as his hand came up to cup your breast through your shirt and he pulled away. You chuckled lightly as you pulled up your nightshirt, revealing every single bruise and mark he left on you last night. 

“Oh...Dumplin..I..” 

“No! Don’t say you’re ‘sorry’. Today we take care of each other, just, be with me and love me like I know you do. The hydrogen peroxide and gauze are in the hall cabinet. And I will be here to love and cherish you, you did  _ nothing _ wrong last night. I promise you…” You were so sure of yourself with Daichi, you knew you two had pushed last night to the breaking point. You knew the consequences. Yet, you wanted to share it with him. 

Daichi gave you a small smile, kissing you on your forehead once again as he left you to eat your breakfast and gather the first-aid kit. The remainder of the day was spent together, watching your favorite comedies, endless amounts of cuddling and kisses, even joking together how you even got your best friend to come down and give you a few bucks because you had “forgotten” your wallet, making the scene all that more real. Reassuring one another of your undying love and affection for one another, and remembering your hottest fantasy come true. 

“Sir, I swear from now on, I’ll be a good girl.” You looked up at him with those same doe eyes as last night. Daichi smirked down at you, cupping your chin tenderly.

“Oh, I know you will Dumplin. Because I have so much dirt on you now, you’ll always have to be my good little slut. Forever.” Sealing your promises with a wink and a kiss…..

  
  


_ -Fin- _

  
  
  
  



End file.
